Transformer Hearts
by Chasm-chan
Summary: This is the story of Gabrielle, a girl with amazing gifts and is stuck in a world of excitement, drama, love, and fun. will change when story is longer NO slash! Characters are a a hint to later couples, Neither are together


Wt notes.

A new-old story! YAY! :D Lol, this is also a reason for my long time off of here. I was hit with the writing bug early on and…yeah. ^^ So this is a story that you guys might think is a rip off of I Hate My Luck but trust me; it's gonna be different. Different OC, Transformers and plot lines. So read and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Flashback

_Two and a Half Years Ago_

Whistling I walked outside of the store, thankfully holding the car keys in my hands. While I do like shopping and looking at stuff, after a few hours it gets boring, mostly if I wasn't able to go in my favourite places. The store itself was in a city with half of the song 'Mission Impossible' in its name. Mission City was pretty cool itself I guess, but I doubted I will see a lot of it.

My family and I were there for a conference my dad had to go to for his job. Given the fact things were going well for us, my parents decided to make it a family road trip. Once we made it there, we moved into the condo we'd be staying in for the next week and after dropping off my dad at his work place; my mom took me, my twin sister, my other 3 sisters-two of which were twins too, and my brothers out. I was the oldest at 14 and somehow I was able to talk my mom into letting me stay in the car while she finished.

As I went towards the car I blew a hair out of my face. I'm pretty normal looking I guess; light brown skin-for I am African American, short black hair that (sadly) only reached my shoulders, 4'5 in height and I'm naturally skinny. My eyes are the normal light brown that's hard to see unless light was shined into them, and pierced ears with hoop earrings. In other words I'm normal and boring.

I had just reached the door of the car when a loud 'BOOM!' sounded as the ground shook. "Whoa, what was that?" I shouted after regaining my footing. Did that on reflex; since no one was around at all to answer me. More loud crashing sounds and what felt like earthquakes came next and I quickly realised they were coming from around the corner.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," I muttered. I quickly put the keys in my pocket and ran towards the sounds. The moment I ran around the corner, I stopped in shock. The scene in front of me looked like it was from a movie when humans were being attacked.

So most movies these days.

There was debris everywhere, people running in a panic, cars and trucks crushed somehow and so much noise it popped my eardrums. "What on earth-it looks like a demolition derby went through this place!" I gasped.

I stood there for a few seconds then snapped out of it. Determined to find out what was happening-and not really thinking, I'll admit-I ran past people as they ran for safety. I overheard some yelling in panic about giant robots fighting US troops on my way and bombs and missiles. _What are they talking about?_ I wondered jumping over a bike. _Have the Power Rangers come to life or something? Or Voltron? _ I turned a corner, covered my ears as missiles flew over my head, and watching them I saw something that made my eyes bug out and my mouth hang open.

A giant (to me, as it's standing next to skyscrapers and is shorter than them) robot!

No, I'm not kidding or pulling your leg, it was a large black, honest-to-goodness robot with helicopter blades on its back. Its eyes were a dark glowing red and it had a weird purple symbol on its chest. I barely saw all that before a man drove past on a motorcycle and with his blond hair flying he was aimed right at the robot.

"What are you doing?" I almost yelled at him as he flew past me, but I watched as he slid under the copter-bot, shooting at it and with a little bit of help, taking it down. "Whoa, nice!" I said, impressed.

I saw more robots fighting it out as I moved out of the way and away from other people. I saw a neon green bot with a red, more human like face symbol along with a tall black one with large guns for hands, a yellow and black bot with no feet riding a pickup truck. I caught sight of a silver one for a second fighting a larger-then-it blackish grey, freaky looking robot before I was knocked over. "Sorry! Sorry! My bad!" A dark haired teen said as he helped me up then started running. "Hey! Where's the fire?" I called then face palmed myself. _Duh._

"Someone help!" I heard someone shout, quickly turning and rushing to help a young man open his car doors; which had somehow been jammed in.

There was so much happening and people who apparently weren't fast, or smart enough to get out of the way that needed help, that I didn't see until the last minute two of the robots falling right above me.

I looked up in the nick of time and dived to the side. "OI!" I shouted in pain; I fell on my arm wrong. Once I hit the ground I quickly moved behind a motorcycle and caught my breath. "Man that was close." I muttered pushing my hair back then cradling my arm with a hiss. I heard a guy scream and I gasped when a man flew over me and hit another man who was running. I turned around and watched as the two robots said some stuff to a human in-between them.

"Sam! No Sam!" The blue and red flamed one said to the guy I'm assuming is named Sam as he slid under the other bot and held up a cube thing. A mini shock pulse happened and the cube quickly fell apart and flew into the robots' chest. It yelled in pain for a minute then fell over, dead still. "Oh snap, that guy just killed that bot." I said to myself surprised and a bit in awe. I had watched the whole thing, not moving from my spot or even blinking.

I watched as the others appeared and stared in shock at the bot that had died in battle, ripped in two. They had finished speaking when I remembered my family. "Oh snap!" _What if something happened to them?_ I quickly jumped up and ran back to the store without getting lost at all even though I wasn't paying attention when I was running _away_ from the parking lot. "How did I do that? Huh." I muttered after I stopped and saw that the store was fine. I walked to the car and opened the door and after sitting in my seat I took a couple deep breaths. It took me a few minutes to soak in everything and then realize I was alone in the car. I had gotten back before my mom ever left.

"Wow, Gabrielle, what did you get yourself into?" I whispered. I never noticed the thing that absorbed into my skin, leaving behind a tiny star mark.


End file.
